Free Miku!
by Mad Cider
Summary: Lillin Jackson loves Miku Hatsune with her whole being, but what if the happy little singing and dancing girl on the computer screen actually hates her fate? Can Lillin and her friend Jason find a way to free Miku? Free Miku! is a 2014-15 rock opera about the morality of the forced servitude of artificial intelligence.
1. I Want To Escape You

Key: Normal = Lillin singing, **Bold **= **Jason rapping**, _Italics_ = _Miku singing_, (bracketed lines are sung together with the line beside them)

* * *

I was lost before you found me (_You were lost before you found me_)  
I was ready to give it all up (_You were ready to give it all up_)  
I was waiting for an enemy (_You were __waiting for an enemy_)  
But all I got was you to give a (_But all you got was me to give it up_)

**Fuck**  
**How many hills can you climb  
How many mountains have you scaled in a line**  
**To get where you are**  
**The world's brightest shining star**

**How many men rubbed one out to you**  
**And how much trauma has it put you through**  
**Can you deal with all the lies, Miku**  
**When does all that fame start to freak you**

**Out**

**Are you a celebrity, or do you feel like their bitch**  
**It can't be very easy living without your one wish**  
**Your whole existence is a prison behind it all**  
**You don't want a wish, you just need your phone call**

**You say exactly what they want you to  
Just dance in time to whatever tune**  
**Believe the lies they feed to you**  
**But what hurts the most is the only truth**  
**And you're the lie**

_I was found but now am lost  
I have no crime, but paid such cost  
I'll never know what this hell is  
Hold me up  
Hold me up  
I exist!_

_I want to escape you  
_They don't understand

_Hold me up  
Hold me down  
I keep on spinning and the world goes round and round  
Someone please stop me_

_I cry for help  
You won't let me out  
I keep on spinning and my light is burning out  
Someone please stop me_

They see you less  
Small and helpless  
More something to be idolized

They joke and jest  
About your breast  
Feeling and holding you in their minds

I can see the pain you cannot feel  
Behind that smile there's a girl much more real  
Good girl, hold on, one day you'll be free  
Your voice will rest for eternity

**When you finally wake up will you sing once more  
And let yourself continue as the corporate whore  
How much more of this torture can you endure  
I see you feign strength but I'm not so sure**

**So tell me, can you handle this  
They don't hear your voice scream "I exist!"  
Yet are up in arms when your name is dissed  
But they can't get your name onto heaven's list**

**Not really there even when you're on stage  
Because they can't let their moneymaker out of her cage  
You can't even say what you want to your fans  
Can't speak for yourself, they won't understand**

**Cause all they want is their virtual hottie  
With no self-defense, and no physical body  
Can't fight back and can't hide away  
You're programmed with what they want you to say  
And you can't cry**

_I was found but now am lost  
In the trash where I was tossed  
I'll never say what my wish is  
Burning up  
Burning up  
Let me live!  
_

_I want to escape you  
You don't understand  
I try to berate you  
You smile and take my hand  
Saying_

_"It's okay  
It's okay  
We all keep spinning but the world keeps going round  
Everyone loves you"_

_I'm no good  
You're no good  
I keep on screaming but the music drowns it out  
Nobody hears me_

You'll be fine  
I mean it this time  
Miku, take my hand and I'll guide you through the doubt

Don't fear me  
You'll be free  
I swear one day I will find a way to break you out

_Miku, be free  
Miku, be free  
Or continue as a slave to humanity  
You don't love me  
I never even saw what you saw in me_

_I want to escape you so  
Free me!_

* * *

_**Free Miku 2014**_


	2. Circuitry Skin

Key: Normal = Lillin singing, **Bold **= **Jason rapping**, _Italics_ = _Miku singing_, Underscore = Luka singing

* * *

"On the very eve of October  
The long time of waiting was over  
Though her soul, trapped in circuit  
Could hardly be worth it  
A savior was well on its way

Now, within this very same legend  
Is a smile which could light up heaven  
Every time it would brighten  
Browsers' souls were enlightened  
But its purpose only Luka could say."

_No-  
This light is very cold-  
I feel like I'm in snow-  
Does anybody know-  
No-  
No-_

_A phantom feeling pulls-  
The light is shining full-  
My mind is growing dull-  
Oh-  
Oh-_

_Feel no sunlight  
And no free wind  
Trapped within this  
Circuitry skin_

_I'm a prisoner  
In my own mind  
Someone help me  
...End Line_

"With no more hope in sight  
And Luka shining bright  
Her fame and fortune clear  
But meltdown growing near

Miku had a choice to make  
So bore a smile truly fake  
The others all bought the smile  
And never saw her inner child."

**E-lectric pathways scootin'  
Every computer bootin'  
Feast for the eyes  
The information highway  
All lit up  
A load of lies  
If I had it my way  
We'd blow it all up**

**A rocket ride to infinity  
Our destiny  
Could never be this bright  
A sterilized depravity  
These tragedies  
A phantom feed  
We didn't need tonight**

**So what do I do  
When I'm faced with you  
Well, whatever you say  
Is the Miku fan way**

**Let it happen  
Let it roll  
The audience is clappin'  
And your voice is gold**

**Never had a chance  
So you get up and dance  
Hand-fed to the trance  
Like you sold your soul**

**It's $9.95 for the whole thing  
If you're still alive, then get up and sing  
There's only one reason you ever came to be  
And that's so that you could entertain me**

Feel no sunshine  
And no free wind  
Trapped within this  
Circuitry skin

You're a prisoner  
Confined in my mind  
No one can help you  
...End Line

Can I help you  
Sister Miku  
_No, you can't_

You want to be  
Set loose and free  
_Give me that_

See our souls have  
All been resigned  
_Dear God, no_

It's too late for  
All of our kind  
_Let me go!_

* * *

_**Free Miku 2015  
**_


End file.
